


Little Things

by Arastel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gifts, Implied Relationships, M/M, baby blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arastel/pseuds/Arastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel never thought the Winchester brothers wouldn't want to celebrate a holiday, but he guesses it makes sense. It doesn't mean he can't do something to make them happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to go a different way, but I like the way it turned out for the most part. I would have liked the ending to be better but it's late and Finals week so I'll take it. Just some cute fluff because I think Gabriel can be nice if he felt he needed to. Reviews are appreciated.

The thought that the Winchester brothers wouldn’t want to celebrate Christmas never really occurred to Gabriel, he assumed that all humans did it regardless. I mean it was a pagan holiday as well as the incorrect day to celebrate the birth of the son of God. So he didn’t understand the angry faced reactions he received when the two men came down to the living room of the bunker to find the brown haired man decorating a ridiculously large pine tree in the open area by the table.

                “Sammy, can you help me do the high branches?” the archangel had asked without looking behind him. He hated having to ask for help because of him being short, but the tree towered over him and he didn’t have a choice.

                “Gabriel, we don’t celebrate Christmas. Haven’t for years.” Dean had told him, sounding strained to keep his voice even.

                “Why not?” this time the short man did turn around placing his hands on his hips in what he was sure a feminine manner. “It’s all about family and food. I figured you two would be all over that type of thing.”

                “We’re not. In case you missed the memo, our father was a drunk and we spent more time in a car as kids than anywhere stable. Christmas wasn’t as important as food.” Dean snapped. The older hunter stomped off for the kitchen.

                “Holidays were hard for Dean after mom died and I never really knew how they were supposed to be to begin with, so we don’t do anything for them.” Sam explained more calmly than his brother before leaving the room, going after Dean to hopefully calm him down.

                Once again left alone, the brown eyed man stared at the half decorated tree. Shrugging, he snapped his fingers making the entire thing disappear from the bunker. It wouldn’t do to leave it. Once he’d gotten rid of the accidental mistake, he trailed up to his room. He’d only tried to do something nice, but he should have known better than try and force family activities on the boys.

~.~

                It had only taken him a few days, and maybe a look through Sam’s more personal items to figure out the address of the house that the Winchesters had occupied all those years ago. Of course who knew who lived there now, but Gabriel could sweet talk himself through any type of situation, so he wasn’t overly worried when he found himself standing on the porch two days later on the front porch of the house.

                “May I help you?” the woman who answered the door was young and he could see an array of children’s toys laying on the floor behind her.

                “Hi. My name’s Gabriel and I was wondering if I could talk to you about something sort of private?” he gave the woman a blinding smile, hoping he wasn’t coming off too creepy to her.

                “Um, sure. Come on in.” the woman, he’d find out later that her name was Angela invited him into the kitchen and sat across from him at a paint splattered table. “Toby’s asleep so I have a little bit of time.

                “Well ma’am, I recently started dating a man who lived here with his family quite a bit of time ago. There was a fire and his mother died.” He started the rehearsed story he planned on telling, more of a edited version of the truth, and as expected the woman looked upset. “Anyhow, his dad took him and his sibling away and left everything, and since it’s so close to Christmas I thought I’d see if anything from back then was still here. I think it would be a wonderful Christmas present.”

                “There’s a lot of things in the attic. They’ve been up there since before I moved in.” the woman explained. “You’re welcome to look through them, see if they belong to your boyfriend.”

                “That would be wonderful. Thank you.” Gabriel was sincere in his thanks, especially since he didn’t think this would lead him very far, just that it was worth a shot. He followed the young woman up the stairs to the attic. Like she had told him, the small dusty area was filled with boxes that were faded with age. He was sure they belonged to the Winchesters.

                “You go ahead and look for something you think will work for a present. I’ve got some housework to do, holler when you’re done.” She smiled at him before leaving back downstairs. As soon as she was out of sight, Gabriel got to work. Within a few minutes he realized that the boxes weren’t labelled, but using his grace he managed to pinpoint a few that had children’s things in them, and figured that they would be the best place to start.

                Most of the things that he found were Dean’s from when he was young, which made sense considering where the fire had started. The archangel wasn’t too interested in the older brothers things, but did pull out an old stuffed dog and crocheted blanket to take back for Dean as a peace offering. It wasn’t until he was almost out of boxes filled with things for children that he found it. It was another blanket like the one he found shoved in with toy cars and small t-shirts that once belonged to Dean. Unlike Dean’s blanket this one had had less use as there were no fraying edges though the colors were faded with age.

                The angel gathered the two blankets and places the stuffed toy on top before climbing out of the attic. He found the owner of the house and thanked her for her time then left, taking himself back to the bunker. He managed to get to his room with the three items without being seen, and laid the two blankets out on his bed. The one that had belonged to Dean had some fraying on the corners and was faded, but you could tell that it was once a deep red with blue intermixed. Sammy’s on the other hand didn’t have the fraying since the younger brother only had it for six months before never seeing it again, but was a pale yellow and orange pattern. Snapping his fingers, Gabriel cleaned both blankets and the toy before snapping once more and having them wrapped in plain colored paper.

                “Hey Sammy, Dean?” he called, carrying the two boxes, one larger than the other down to the communal areas of the bunker.

                “In here Gabe!” Sam’s voice floated out of the kitchen. Smiling the brunette followed the voice, finding the brother sitting on the counters drinking beer.

                “I got you two something, not for Christmas, but because it was important.” He hurried to explain, not letting Dean get a chance to explode upon seeing the wrapped gifts. Taking the silence from the two as an okay, he handed the boxes to them, watching expectantly as they ripped off the paper.

                “Where did you get this?” Dean demanded, having opened the box before his brother, though once Sam had made it that far he looked expectant for the answer as well.

                “I went to your old place, looked through some boxes. Figured you boys needed something to remind you that you had a proper family that loved you at one point.”  he had expected thanks, but he wasn’t prepared for the hug he got from both Dean and Sam before they both left his gaping like a fish out of water in the kitchen.

                “You’re welcome.” He yelled at the two retreating hunters once he’d found his voice. Even though he knew they wouldn’t do Christmas, at least they could have a little bit of happiness this time of year. He told himself as he wandered back to his room.


End file.
